Happy Birthday Um Who Are You?
by gaaralover15
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and no one remembers. Will anyone rescue the day or will Canada remain depressed all day long?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did, then freaking Hungary won't hurt Prussia anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday…Um…Who Are You?<strong>

**Canada POV**

Date. July 1st. Time. 8:35 a.m. What's so special about today, eh? Today's me birthday.

I wake up to a loud alarm. After turning it off, I get out of bed. Walking into my kitchen, I notice there's no one in sight. There is no Kumajiro. I shrug it off and start making the batter for some pancakes.

A few minutes pass and I look at the time on my microwave. It's 8:42 a.m. and there is no Kumajiro or even the sound of knocking on the door. Usually by now a hung over Prussia is waiting outside banging on the door and yelling for his pancakes. Where in maple is everyone?

My kitchen is being filled by the smell of delicious pancakes. I look at the clock. 9:17 a.m. and still no one is in my house except for me. Why is no one he-

*Knock knock knock*

"Canada! Open the door! I'm too awesome to be left waiting! Open up!"

Oh, thank maple he's here. I was so worried he'd forgotten about me.

"Prussia, how lovely it is to see you."

"I know it is. Now, did you make pancakes?"

"Yes. They're actually done. Would you like some maple syrup with them?"

"Kesesese. Are you serious? We've known each other for years and you still ask?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. That was silly of me."

"Kesese. It's alright."

He walks straight to my kitchen and gets two plates out. He has a really big grin on his face. It's scaring the maple out of me.

"So, Matthew. Do you know what today's date is?"

"It's the first of July."

"Do you know what's so special about today?" Does he remember? "It's the first official day of summer. Kesesese. I'm going to the beach later to show off this hot body of mine. Francis and Antonio, maybe even Romano, are going. You want to join me?"

"*Sigh* Sure, I'll go."

I can't believe he forgot.

We just sat there eating pancakes with maple syrup the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the beach~<strong>

"Oh la la. This is such a lovely weather. Perfect for a lovely day at the beach," France said.

"Si, si. It really is. The sun is high. The sky is cloudless. It is perfecto," Spain commented.

"Shut up, tomato bastard," Romano insults Spain.

"Pero, amor. It's a beautiful day."

"It is, but your stupidity is ruining it."

"Oh, Romano," Spain sulks.

I set up the blanket. Prussia the umbrella. France the food. Spain all the beach toys and beach balls. Romano…well he's just eating pizza.

"Kesesese. Canada, race me to the water. Bet I could beat you!"

"Um. Okay, eh."

I'm still pretty upset that _still_ no one has wished me a happy birthday. Not Prussia, nor France, not even nice Spain. Of course, I'm not surprised Romano hasn't. actually, I'm not that surprised nobody has. I'm invisible. They always think I'm my obnoxious brother, America.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

I'm not him. He's so loud and arrogant and selfish a-

"Canada! Were you even paying attention?"

I look up from my thoughts.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Prussia. I guess I'm just a little sick."

"Oh, no! Come here. Te voy a ayudar," Spain tells me.

He walks over to me. He places his hand on my forehead and feels my temperature.

"You don't have a fever. Just sit down for a while."

"Okay."

I watch them play in the water. Prussia and Spain are playing with the beach ball. Spain is avoiding Romano, who happens to be holding a stick. Maybe if I go to Cuba's house he'll remember my birthday. Oh I hope he gives me ice cream as a birthday present. That would be gre-

"Ah! Maple maple maple maple!"

A beach ball, the one Prussia and France were playing with, hit me on the head. I was so scared right now. I thought that someone was attacking me.

"Mon amour! Are you okay? I'm really sorry. It was an accident."

"I-it's okay. It only startled me. I think it'll be best if I go home or something. I'm not in the mood to be at the beach anyway. Besides, I have to go visit Cuba."

* * *

><p><strong>~At Cuba's house~<strong>

"What the HELL are you doing here America?"

"But I-I'm Canada!"

"Oh, Canada. I'm sorry. I thought you were America.

I rub my head where he hit me with a can of soup. (a/n: I don't know why soup, it was just the moment). He leads me into his house and gives me some vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. I take out the bottle of maple syrup that I always have with me out of my pocket and pour it over the ice cream. I take a big spoonful and eat its maple goodness.

"That…that's just gross," Cuba tells me.

"What are you talking about, eh? This is amazing."

"So anyway. Canada. Why are you here?"

"Well, you know what today is. I thought maybe I should be here on this special day."

"How is the day I clean my home a special day?"

He forgot too. I'm so sad.

"I…I think I should go home now."

"Um, okay. See you la-er…I mean, I'll see you next time."

* * *

><p>That was weird. Well, it's getting late. I should head home. As I'm walking home, I stop by a little restaurant. I sit in the far-corner booth and wait for the waitress to take my order.<p>

After three minutes of waiting, she shows up and takes my order of Canadian bacon. No one cares enough about my birthday. This is really depressing, eh. I would give up all the maple in the world just for someone to wish me a happy birthday, because so far, it isn't. It's already 8:53 p.m. and no one even remembers my birthday.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of waiting then eating my depressing meal, I pay the bill and head home. When I enter my home, I take off my shoes and turn on the lights.<p>

"SURPRISE!"

I look up and notice everyone, EVERYONE, was there. America, England, Spain, France, Russia, everyone was there.

"What's going on, eh?"

"Like dude, it's your totally rad surprise party and stuff," Poland tells me.

"B-but I thought all of you forgot about me."

"Kesesese. We only did it so you wouldn't go home before we were done decorating."

I look around and see all the decorations all over my home. Balloons to streamers to a giant cake. Anything needed for a birthday party was there. There was even a DJ and flashing lights.

"Who's idea was this anyway?"

"Dude, I did it."

I look to see that it was my big brother America who said it.

"Y-you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I did. It's your special day. Plus, you were so down I had to save the day because I'M THE HERO!"

The remainder of the party was fun. We all got drunk, especially Latvia, and started dancing all night long. We had a food fight with the cake. All the couples were making out and Prussia even said how cool I am. I received many gifts. America gave me a McDonalds gift card, Prussia a bottle, no, a gallon of maple syrup, Cuba a tub of ice cream, and so many other wonderful gifts. We gathered around the destroyed cake and they all sang happy birthday in their languages. The most important part was in English.

"…happy birthday dear Canada. Happy birthday to you!"

I have to admit, my birthday is the best I have ever had in so many years. I wouldn't change it for all the maple in the world.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the cuteness in this~ Please review.<p> 


End file.
